habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats new hr 2019
---- Ovdje vidiš sve vijesti iz 2019. Trenutne vijesti 6. 8. 2019. BACK-TO-SCHOOL CHALLENGE, NEW BACKGROUNDS, AND NEW ARMOIRE ITEMS Official Challenge: Back-to-School Preparation The school year is looming large for many scholarly Habiticans, so we've prepared a special Back-to-School Challenge to help with the transition between summer and semester. Check it out now for a chance to win: five lucky winners will get a badge for their profile and their choice of a gift subscription or Gems! August Backgrounds and Armoire Items! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can dally among Giant Dandelions, explore mysterious Ancient Ruins, and relax in a woodsy Tree House. Check them out under User Icon > Backgrounds! Plus, there’s new Gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the Detective Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) ---- 1. 8. 2019. HABITICA OFFICIAL CHALLENGES AND BEHIND-THE-SCENES BLOG POST August 2019 Resolution Success Challenge and New Take This Challenge The Habitica team has launched a special official Challenge series hosted in the Official New Year's Resolution Guild. These Challenges are designed to help you build and maintain goals that are destined for success and then stick with them as the year progresses. For this month's Challenge, Count your Treasure, we're focusing on the importance of rewards! It has a 15 Gem prize, which will be awarded to five lucky winners on September 2. Congratulations to the winners of July's Challenge, papachops, Krilae, mmlado, archalyus, and Roisinn! The next Take This Challenge has also launched, "Enter Sandman!", with a focus on sleep hygiene. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "Rolling a Natural 1!": grand prize winner lemoneater, and runners-up @renan-eccel, @moments_1d, @Rynna, Krzysiek, and Iverina Falchion! Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set if they hadn't completed it already. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! Behind the Scenes: How the Habitica Logo (and Melior) Came to Be There's a new Behind the Scenes post on the Habitica Blog! Redphoenix shares the story of Habitica's purple gryphon logo and our beloved mascot Melior! Check it out to learn some fun Habitican history. ---- srpanj 2019. 31. 7. 2019. IMENDAN HABITICE! I POSLJEDNJA PRILIKA ZA LJETNE ARTIKLE POSEBNIH IZDANJA Habitičin imendan! Sretan imendan Habitice! U čast dana kad smo promijenili ime aplikacije iz HabitRPG u Habitica, dali smo svima jedno postignuće kao i nekoliko komada ukusne torte za vaše ljubimce i jahaće životinje. Dali smo uz to svim korisnicima nagrade kraljevski ljubičastog Grifona! Ovisno o tome koliko si s nama proslavio/la imendana, poklonjen ti je ili Melior (odrasli kraljevsko ljubičasti grifon, jahaća životinja), njegova sestrica Meliora (kraljevsko ljubičasti grifon, ljubimac), kraljevsko ljubičasti grifonski šljem ili kraljevsko ljubičasti grifonski plašt! Hvala ti što koristiš Habiticu - svi nam vi toliko značite. Nadamo se da ćete uživati u svojim poklonima! Posljednja prilika za komplet prijatelja s plaže Podsjetnik: ovo je posljednji dan kad se možeš pretplatiti i dobiti na poklon komplet prijatelja s plaže! Pretplata ti također omogućuje kupovinu Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike. Na što se dulji period pretplatiš, to možeš više Dragulja kupiti! Hvala ti puno na podršci! Tvoja pomoć omogućuje Habitici da nastavi raditi. Posljednja prilika za artikle i napitke za izlijeganje s Ljetnog bala Ovo ti je također zadnja prilika za nabaviti sve artikle Ljetnog bala prije nego što nestanu 31. srpnja! Ovo uključuje opremu ograničenih izdanja, artikle iz Sezonskog dućana, boje kože sezonskih izdanja i da, čak vodene i staklene napitke za izlijeganje. Nabavi ih sada dok još možeš! Posljednja prilika za komplet pustolovina ljubimaca prskajućih prijatelja Ovo je također posljednji dan za kupiti komplet pustolovina ljubimaca prskajućih prijatelja na popustu, što uključuje pustolovine morskog konjića, vodene kornjače i kita i to sve za samo 7 Dragulja! To je popust od 5 Dragulja naspram cijene kupovine ovih pustolovina pojedinačno. Pogledaj ponudu u Dućanu pustolovina danas! ---- 25. 7. 2019. PRETPLATNIČKI PREDMETI ZA SRPANJ I HABITIČINE OBJAVE NA BLOGU Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za srpanj! Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za srpanj: ekstra posebni trodijelni komplet prijatelja sa plaže! Imaš samo do 31. srpnja za dobiti ovaj komplet artikala kad se pretplatiš. Ako si već aktivni pretplatnik, ponovno učitaj stranicu i otiđi pod Inventar > Artikli kako bi preuzeo/la svoju opremu! Pretplatnici također dobivaju mogućnost kupovanja Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike - što si duže pretplaćen/a, to možeš više Dragulja kupovati mjesečno! Postoje i druge pogodnosti poput duljeg pristupa proširenim podacima i slatki Rogati zec za ljubimca. Što je najbolje od svega, pretplate omogućuju Habitici da nastavi raditi. Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci - puno nam znači. Objave na blogu: Iscjelitelj Istaknuti Wiki članak i Reflektor o korištenju Habitice za ovaj mjesec se bave klasom Iscjelitelja! Nadamo se da će ti pomoći u biranju najbolje klase za svoj stil igranja na Habitici. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati i javi nam svoje mišljenje putem Twittera, Tumblra i Facebooka. Uz to, sakupljamo prijedloge korisnika za sljedeći reflektor! Želimo čuti za vaše najbolje trikove i strategije za igranja u klasi Lupeža i korištenje njenog punog potencijala. Istaknut ćemo korisničke primjere u našem Reflektoru o korištenju Habitice na Habitičinom blogu sljedeći mjesec. Stoga objavi svoje prijedloge u Cehu korištenja Habitice sada. Jedva čekamo saznati više o tome kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi poboljšao/la svoj život i obavljao/la stvari! Reflrktor o Cehovima: Još novih i istaknutih Cehova! Izašao je novi Reflektor o Cehovima na blogu koji isitče još Cehova na usponu na Habitici koji su posvećeni brojnim temama! Pogledaj ga sada kako bi pronašao/la neke od Habitičiniih najboljih novih zajednica. ---- 17. 7. 2019. PROBLEM S CEHOVIMA I DRUŽINAMA, BESPLATNA TORTA I KOMPLET VODENIH PRIJATELJA Problem koji je utjecao na Cehove, Družine i Pustolovine, plus mi častimo tortom! Bok Habitičani! Ispričavamo se zbog jučerašnjeg prekida rada koji je utjecao na pristup Krčmi, Cehovima i Družinama. Za one koji su možda imali poteškoća s trenutnom Pustolovinom, dali smo vlasnicima pustolovine novu kopiju njegovog pustolovnog svitka i četiri dragulja kako bi mogli kupiti pustolovinu ili artikal po vlastitom izboru. Ako imaš ikakvih pitanja ili ako zamjećuješ neke preostale poteškoće u svom Cehu, Družini ili Pustolovini, molimo te da nam se obratiš na admin@habitica.com i naš maleni tim će rado ovo ispraviti čim prije! Hvala vam svima na razumijevanju i podršci! Uvijek se osjećamo sretnima što imamo tako divnu zajednicu. :) Kako bismo vam se svima zahvalili na strpljenju, dajemo svima ukusne torte za ljubimce! Paket pustolovina ljubimaca na popustu: Vodeni prijatelji! Ako želiš dodati nešto novih vodenih ljubimaca u svoju staju u Habitici, posrećilo ti se! Od sad pa do 31. srpnja možeš kupiti paket pustolovina potjere za ljubimcima "Vodeni prijatelji" i dobiti pustolovine morskog konjica, vodene kornjače i kita, i to sve za samo 7 Dragulja! To je popust od 5 Dragulja naspram cijene kupovine ovih pustolovina pojedinačno. Pogledaj ponudu u Dućanu pustolovina danas! ---- 2. 7. 2019. VODENE BOJE KOŽE, POZADINE, ARTIKLI IZ ORMARA I OBJAVA NA BLOGU Vodene boje kože Sezonska izdanja Vodenih boja kože su se vratila! Možeš upotpuniti izgled svog ljetnog avatara sa sljedećim temama: Riba klaun, Duboki ocean, Tropske vode, Sirensko zlatna, Sirensko zelena, Sirensko plava, Sirensko crvena i Morski pas. Ovo sezonsko izdanje kompleta podešavanja će biti moguće kupiti samo do 31. srpnja nakon čega će teme nestati do sljedeće godine. Stoga ih nemoj propustiti ugrabiti sada! Možeš ih pronaći pod Korisnik > Uredi avatar! Pozadine i artikli iz ormara za srpanj Dodali smo tri nove pozadine u Dućan pozadina! Sada tvoj avatar može uživati u pogledu leteći iznad tropskih otoka, istraživati floru i faunu grebena među golemim šumaricama i promatrati zvijezde uz plutajuće fenjere. Pogledaj ih pod Korisnička ikona > Pozadine! Uz to ima nove opreme koju možeš kupiti Zlatnicima u Začaranom ormaru, što uključuje komplet čarobnjaka-astronoma. Bilo bi ti pametno marljivo izvršavati svoje zadaće u stvarnom životu kako bi osvojio/la sve komade opreme! Uživaj :) Objava na blogu: ratnik Istaknuti Wiki članak za ovaj mjesec se bavi ratničkom klasom! Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati i javi nam svoje mišljenje putem Twittera, Tumblra i Facebooka. ---- 1. 7. 2019. POSLJEDNJA PRILIKA ZA ARTIKLE ZA LIPANJ; NOVI SLUŽBENI IZAZOVI Posljednja prilika za komplet ljubazne koi ribe Podsjetnik: sutra je posljednji dan za pretplatiti se i dobiti komplet Ljubazne koi ribe! Pretplata ti također omogućuje kupovanje Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike. Što si duže pretplaćen/a, to dobiješ više Dragulja! Hvala ti puno na podršci stranici - pomažeš nam u održavanju Habitice na životu. Posljednja prilika za čudački paket pustolovina Sutra je također zadnji dan za kupiti čudački paket pustolovina na popustu, što uključuje pustolovine za klupko vune, stijenu i sluz bijelog sljeza, i to sve za sedam Dragulja! Nemoj ga zaboraviti odmah zgrabiti iz Dućana pustolovina prije nego se otkotrlja! Izazov uspješnih odluka za lipanj 2019. i novi Take This izazov Tim Habitice je lansirao posebni službeni niz Izazova u sklopu Official New Year's Resolution Ceha (Službenog Ceha novogodišnjih odluka). Ovi Izazovi su osmišljeni da ti pomognu graditi i održavati ciljeve koji su predodređeni za uspjeh i onda da ih se držiš kako godina odmiće. Za Izazov ovog mjeseca, Convene Your Companions (Sazovi svoje prijatelje), fokusiramo se na izgradnju osjećaja odgovornosti među prijateljima unutar društvenih prostora Habitice! Nagrada iznosi 15 Dragulja i bit će dodijeljena petorici sretnih dobitnika 1. kolovoza. Čestitamo dobitnicima Izazova za lipanj: whisperingwraith, katie9, Mavro_Asteri, Chasquared, i Taichi1! Sljedeći Take This Izazov je također lansiran, "Rolling a Natural 1! (Zaigraj jedinicu)", s fokusom na nošenje s nedaćama. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati kako bi zaradio/la dodatne komade Take This kompleta oklopa! Take This je neprofitna organizacija koja pokušava informirati gamersku zajednicu po pitanju mentalnog zdravlja, pružiti edukaciju o mentalnim poremećajima i prevenciji mentalnih bolesti te smanjiti stigmu mentalnih bolesti. Čestitamo pobjednicima zadnjeg Take This Izazova, "You've Got a Friend in Me!" (Imaš prijatelja u meni): dobitniku/ci glavne nagrade 13_phoenix i drugoplasiranima rpelepei, Khaamo, kikithegecko, calankh i augustgreatsword! Uz to, svi sudionici tog Izazova su dobili komad opreme Take This kompleta ako ga prethodno nisu završili. Nalazi se u tvom stupcu Nagrada. Uživaj! ---- lipanj 2019. 25. 6. 2019. MORSKA PJENA I NOVI PRETPLATNIČKI PREDMETI Morska pjena Baci nešto morske pjene na svoje prijatelje i pretvorit će se u veselu morsku zvijezdu do njihovog sljedećeg krona! Možeš kupiti morsku pjenu u Sezonskom dućanu za 15 Zlatnika do kraja Bala koji završava 31. srpnja. Uz to, ako tebe netko poprska morskom pjenom, dobit ćeš značku Vodenog prijatelja! Ne želiš biti morska zvijezda? Samo kupi malo pijeska u svom stupcu Nagrada da bi obrnuo/la čaroliju. Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za lipanj: komplet artikala ljubazne koi ribe! Imaš samo do 31. srpnja za dobiti ovaj komplet artikala kad se pretplatiš. Ako si već aktivni pretplatnik, ponovno učitaj stranicu i onda otiđi pod Inventar > Artikli da bi preuzeo/la svoju opremu! Pretplatnici također dobivaju mogućnost kupovanja Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike - što si duže pretplaćen/a, to možeš više Dragulja kupovati mjesečno! Postoje i druge pogodnosti poput duljeg pristupa proširenim podacima i slatki Rogati zec za ljubimca. Što je najbolje od svega, pretplate omogućuju Habitici da nastavi raditi. Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci - puno nam znači. ---- 20. 6. 2019. NOVI I STARI NAPICI ZA IZLIJEGANJE, REFLEKTOR O KORIŠTENJU HABITICE I REFLEKTOR O CEHOVIMA Vodeni i stakleni Napici za izlijeganje Stigla je nova vrsta ljubimaca! Pogledaj najnovije vodene napitke za izlijeganje i reizdanja stakleni napitaka. Možeš ih nabaviti Tržnici i koristit ih za izlijeganje bilo kojeg standardnog jaja ljubimca. (Čarobni napici za izlijeganje ne funkcioniraju na jajima Pustolovnih ljubimaca.) Čarobni ljubimci nisu izbirljivi tako da će rado jesti bilo kakvu hranu koju im daš! Ovi napici bit će dostupni do kraja Ljetnog bala koji završava 31. srpnja. Nakon što odu, trebat će barem godinu dana prije nego što se vodeni i stakleni napici za izlijeganje ponovno vrate u prodaju. Stoga ih nemoj zaboraviti sada uzeti! Reflektor o korištenju Habitice: Ratnik Reflektor o korištenju Habitice za ovaj mjesec se bavi klasom Ratnika! Uključuje mnoštvo odličnih savjeta za korištenje Habitičinog sustava zadataka i drugih mogućnosti kako bi dijelio/la svoj ponos na svoje pobjede! Ove prijedloge su iznijeli Habitičani u Use Case Spotlights Cehu (Cehu korištenja Habitice). Nadamo se da će pomoći onima među vama koji pokušavaju dokučiti koja bi klasa bila najbolja u odnosu prema stilu igranja. Uz to, sakupljamo prijedloge korisnika za sljedeći reflektor o korištenju Habitice! Želimo čuti najbolje savjete i strategije za igranje klase Iscjelitelja i korištenja njenog punog potencijala. Istaknut ćemo korisničke primjere u našem Reflektoru o korištenju Habitice na Habitičinom blogu sljedeći mjesec. Stoga objavi svoje prijedloge u Cehu korištenja Habitice sada. Jedva čekamo saznati više o tome kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi poboljšao/la svoj život i obavljao/la stvari! Reflektor o Cehovima: More New and Notable Guilds Izašao je novi Reflektor o Cehovima na blogu koji ističe sasvim nove grupe i Cehove koji su u usponu. Pogledaj ga sada kako bi pronaša/la za sve popularnije zajednice gdje možeš raspravljati o svojim ciljevima i zanimacijama. ---- 18. 6. 2019. POČINJE LJETNI BAL! KLASNI KOMPLETI, SEZONSKI DUĆAN, ORKE I UKRASI NIL-ova Kako bi pogjegli od vrućine grada Habit, svi su se preselili u podmorski grad Lijenograd. Slavlje Ljetnog bala je počelo! Ljetni klasni kompleti Od sada pa do 31. srpnja dostupna su ograničena izdanja kompleta u stupcu Nagrada. Ovisno o tvojoj klasi, možeš biti Ratnik morske kornjače, Lupež-morski pas, Iscjelitelj školjki ili Čarobnjak-lopoč! Bilo bi ti pametno biti produktivan/na kako bi zaradio/la dovoljno zlatnika prije nego što kostimi nestanu. Sretno! Otvoren je Sezonski dućan! Sezonski dućan je otvoren! Sezonska čarobnica skladišti sezonska izdanja kompleta od prijašnjih ljeta koji su sad dostupni u zamjenu za Dragulje umjesto Zlatnika. Uz to, bit će još zabavnih stvari u dućanu u nastavku događaja. Sezonski dućan će samo biti otvoren do 31. srpnja tako da nemaš što čekati! Orke za sve! Dupini nisu jedine životinje koje jašu valove uokolo Lijenograda: izgleda da je nekoliko prijateljski nastrojenih Orka zaplivalo u staje Habitice! U čast zgode Ljetnog bala, svatko tko nije već dobio obje Orke dobiva jednu za jahaću životinju ili ljubimca. Uživajte! Kostimi NIL-ova Izgleda da su se NIL-ovi zaista uživjeli u veselo ljetno raspoloženje diljem stranice. Tko ne bi? U konačnici, slijedi još puno slavlja... ---- 11. 6. 2019. NOVA PUSTOLOVINA POTJERE ZA LJUBIMCIMA I POVRATAK ČUDAČKOG PAKETA LJUBIMACA Nova pustolovina potjere za ljubimcima: dupin! I nove značke za kolekcije ljubimaca i postignuće pustolovina ljubimaca Sumnjaš u svoju mogućnost rješavanja svojih zadataka? Možda imaš dupinsku depresiju! Nabavi posljednju pustolovinu potjere za ljubimcima, Dupin sumnje, i zaradi nekoliko vedrih dupina za ljubimce izvrašavajući svoje zadatke u stvarnom životu. Važna obavijest u vezi pustolovina: dodavat ćemo neke nove vrste pustolovina s uzbudljivim nagradama poput čarobnih Napitaka za izlijeganje! Također ćemo nastaviti izbacivati pakete pustolovina potjere za ljubimcima tako da možeš raditi na upotpunjavanju svoje kolekcije. Međutim, "Dupin sumnje" je posljednja pustolovina potjere za ljubimcima koju ćemo uvesti u Dućan pustolovina u doglednoj budućnosti. Također izdajemo nova postignuća tako da možeš slaviti svoje uspjehe u sakupljanju ljubimaca u svijetu Habitice! Sada možeš zaraditi značku za svoj profil kada izvršiš određene kategorije pustolovina potjere za ljubimcima i za sakupljanje ljubimaca i jahaćih životinja u klasičnim bojama ljubimaca. Započinjemo s: Cover Your Bases (Pokrij svoje osnove) i All Your Base (Cijela tvoja osnova) za sakupljanje svih klasičnih osnovnih ljubimaca i jahaćih životinja, Just Add Water za izvršavanje pustolovina za morske ljubimce (uključujući nove dupine!) i Mind over Matter (Um iznad materije) za izvršavanje svih pustolovina potjere za ljubimcima za (uobičajeno) nežive predmete. Ako si već izvršio/la potrebne Pustolovine za nova postignuća, ne moraš ih sve iznova izvršiti! Samo izvrši bilo koji od relevantnih pustolovina i postignuće će ti biti otključano. Novi paket pustolovina ljubimaca na popustu: Čudaci! U znak slavlja naših novih postignuća za pustolovine potjere za ljubimcima, vratili smo čudački paket pustolovina! Od sada pa do 30. lipnja, možeš ka kupiti i dobiti pustolovine za stijenu, sluz bijelog sljeza i klupko vune, i to sve za samo 7 Dragulja! To je popust od 5 Dragulja naspram cijene kupovine ovih pustolovina pojedinačno. Nemoj ga zaboraviti danas pogledati u Dućanu pustolovina! ---- 4. 6. 2019. POZADINE I ARTIKLI IZ ORMARA ZA LIPANJ Dodali smo tri nove pozadine u Dućan pozadina! Sada tvoj avatar može duboko roniti do podvodnih špilja, plivati s jatom riba i uživati u ljepoti morskih litica. Pogledaj ih pod Korisnička ikona > Pozadine! Uz to, imamo nove opreme koju se može kupiti zlatnicima u Začaranom ormaru, uključujući komplet za plovidbu. Bilo bi ti pametno marljivo izvršavati svoje zadaće u stvarnom životu kako bi osvojio/la sve komade opreme! Uživaj :) ---- 3. 6. 2019. IZAZOV NOVOGODIŠNJIH ODLUKA I NOVI TAKE THIS IZAZOV ZA LIPANJ 2019. Tim Habitice je lansirao posebni službeni niz Izazova u sklopu Official New Year's Resolution Ceha (Službenog Ceha novogodišnjih odluka). Ovi Izazovi su osmišljeni da ti pomognu graditi i održavati ciljeve koji su predodređeni za uspjeh i onda da ih se držiš kako godina odmiće. Za Izazov ovog mjeseca, Mark Your Journey (Označi svoj put), se osvrčemo na tvoja postignuća od siječnja i gledamo unaprijed prema ostatku godine! Nagrada iznosi 15 Dragulja koji će biti dodijeljeni petorici sretnih pobjednika 1. srpnja. Čestitamo pobjednicima Izazova za svibanj, @CamelliaLynne, @wespe, @bdwilson, @skyflower i @Mawri! Sljedeći Take This Izazov je također lansiran, "You've Got a Friend in Me! (Imaš prijatelja u meni)", s naglaskom na izražavanje zahvalnosti ljudima koji nam čine život boljim. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati kako bi zaradio/la dodatne komade Take This kompleta oklopa! Take This je neprofitna organizacija koja pokušava informirati gamersku zajednicu po pitanju mentalnog zdravlja, pružiti edukaciju o mentalnim poremećajima i prevenciji mentalnih bolesti te smanjiti stigmu mentalnih bolesti. Čestitamo pobjednicima zadnjeg Take This Izazova, "Organize Your Inventory! (Organiziraj svoj inventar!)": dobitniku/ci glavne nagrade t3h5rC i drugoplasiranima avogad-ro, DrearyDear, BlueSky, Riou i Keeva! Uz to, svi sudionici tog Izazova su dobili komad opreme iz Take This kompleta artikala ako ga prethodno nisu završili. Nalazi se u tvom stupcu Nagrada. Uživaj! ---- svibanj 2019. 30. 5. 2019. NOVE OPCIJE NAOČALA ZA AVATARE I POSLJEDNJA PRILIKA ZA ARTIKLE ORGANIČENIH IZDANJA ZA SVIBANJ Nove opcije naočala za avatare Imamo novi komplet dostupnih besplatnih prilagodbi avatara: naočale u obliku polumjeseca! Nadamo se da će svi naši Habitičani koji nose naočale uživati u ovoj novoj opciji. Možeš ih naći pod Korisnik>Uredi avatar>Dodaci. Posljednja prilika za komplet Zasljepljujućeg zmaja Podsjetnik: sutra je zadnji dan za pretplatiti se i dobiti komplet Zasljepljujućeg zmaja! Pretplata ti također omogućuje kupovinu Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike. Što si duže pretplaćen/a, to više dobiješ Dragulja! Hvala ti puno na podršci! Pomažeš nam održavati Habitice na životu. Posljednja prilika za sunčane i cvjetne napitke za izlijeganje Podsjetnik: sutra je zadnji dan za kupiti sunčane i cvjetne napitke za izlijeganja! Ako se vrate, to neće biti do sljedeće godine, i to najranije. Stoga nemaš što čekati! Posljednja prilika za paket pustolovina Pernatih prijatelja Sutra je također posljednji dan za kupiti paket pustolovina Pernatih prijatelja na popustu. On uključuje pustolovine sokola, papige i sove i to sve za sedam Dragulja! Nemoj zaboraviti nekoliko njih zgrabiti u kandže prije nego što odlete! Paket možeš naći u Dućanu pustolovina. ---- 28. 5. 2019. OTKRIVENI PRETPLATNIČKI PREDMETI ZA SVIBANJ! Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za svibanj: komplet Zasljepljujućeg zmaja! Imaš samo do 31. svibnja za dobiti ove artikle kad se pretplatiš. Ako već jesi aktivni pretplatnik, ponovno učitaj stranicu i onda otiđi u svoj Inventar > Artikli kako bi preuzeo/la svoju opremu! Pretplatnici također dobivaju mogućnost kupovanja Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike - što si duže pretplaćen/a, to možeš više Dragulja kupovati mjesečno! Postoje i druge pogodnosti poput duljeg pristupa proširenim podacima i slatki Rogati zec za ljubimca. Što je najbolje od svega, pretplate omogućuju Habitici da nastavi raditi. Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci - puno nam znači. ---- 23. 5. 2019. OBJAVE NA BLOGU: WIKI I REFLEKTOR O KORIŠTENJU HABITICE! Objava na blogu: Začarani ormar Istaknuti Wiki članak za ovaj mjesec je o Začaranom ormaru! Nadamo se da će ti pomoći kad se budeš nagrađivao/la za tvoja postignuća. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati i javi nam što misliš o njemu putem Twittera, Tumblra i Facebooka. Reflektor o korištenju Habitice: Jačanje Završne igre Reflektor o korištenju Habitice za ovaj mjesec se bavi načinima na koje se može učiniti stvari zanimljivijima u Habitičinoj "završnoj igri"! Ističe mnoštvo odličnih savjeta koje su iznijeli Habitičani u Use Case Spotlights Cehu (Cehu korištenja Habitice). Nadamo se da će pomoći svima vama koji možda želite osvježiti stvari. Uz to, sakupljamo prijedloge korisnika za sljedeći reflektor o korištenju Habitice! Želimo čuti vaše najbolje trikove i strategije za igranje klase Ratnika i korištenje njenih punih prednosti Istaknut ćemo korisničke primjere u našem Reflektoru o korištenju Habitice na Habitičinom blogu sljedeći mjesec. Stoga objavi svoje prijedloge u Cehu korištenja Habitice sada. Jedva čekamo saznati više o tome kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi poboljšao/la svoj život i obavljao/la stvari! ---- 21. 5. 2019. NOVA PUSTOLOVINA ČAROBNIH NAPITAKA ZA IZLIJEGANJE! Imamo odlične vijesti, Habitičani! Predstavljamo vam novu vrstu Pustolovine koja će tebe i tvoje prijatelje iz družine nagraditi s nikad prije izdanim čarobnim Napicima za izlijeganje. Nabavi prvu ikad Pustolovinu čarobnih Napitaka za izlijeganje - Bakrenu borbenu bubu - i porazi bossa kako bi zaradio/la očaravajuće bakrene čarobne Napitke za izlijeganje izvršavajući svoje zadatkeu stvarnom životu. Pogledaj ga u Dućanu pustolovina već danas! ---- 16. 5. 2019. REFLEKTOR O CEHOVIMA: POSLJEDNJI NOVI I ISTAKNUTI CEHOVI! Izašao je novi Reflektor o Cehovima na blogu koji ističe još novih Cehova u usponu! Pogledaj ga i pronađi nove zajednice gdje možeš raspravljati o svojim ciljevima i interesima. ---- 14. 5. 2019. SUNČANI I CVJETNI NAPICI ZA IZLIJEGANJE! Stigla je nova vrsta ljubimca! Isprobaj najnovije sunčane napitke za izlijeganje i ne zaboravi na povratak cvjetnih napitaka. Možeš ih nabaviti na Tržnici i koristit ih za izlijeganje bilo kojeg standardnog jaja ljubimca. (Čarobni napici za izlijeganje ne funkcioniraju na jajima Pustolovnih ljubimaca.) Čarobni ljubimci nisu izbirljivi tako da će rado jesti bilo kakvu hranu koju im daš! Nakon što izađu iz prodaje, trebat će proći barem godinu dana prije nego što sunčani i cvjetni napici za izlijeganje ponovno postanu dostupni. Stoga ih nemoj zaboraviti sada uzeti! ---- 9. 5. 2019. PAKET PUSTOLOVINA: PERNATI PRIJATELJI! Ako si ljubitelj ptičjih ljubimaca i jahaćih životinja, posrećilo ti se! Od sada pa do 31. svibnja, možeš kupiti paket pustolovina Pernatih prijatelja i dobiti pustolovine papige, sove i sokola, sve za samo 7 dragulja! To je popust od 5 Dragulja naspram cijene kupovine ovih pustolovina pojedinačno. Pogledaj ponudu u Dućanu pustolovina danas! ---- 7. 5. 2019. POZADINE I ARTIKLI IZ ORMARA ZA SVIBANJ! Dodali smo tri nove pozadine u Dućan pozadina! Sada tvoj avatar može učiti nove pokrete u Dojo-u, šetati se u Parku sa skulpturom i diviti se Livadi duginih boja. Pogledaj ih pod Korisnička ikona > Pozadine! Uz to ima nove opreme koju možeš kupiti Zlatnicima u Začaranom ormaru, što uključuje komplet Nefritskog strijelca. Bilo bi ti pametno marljivo izvršavati svoje zadaće u stvarnom životu kako bi osvojio/la sve komade opreme! Uživaj :) ---- travanj 2019. 30. 4. 2019. IZAZOV NOVOGODIŠNJIH ODLUKA ZA SVIBANJ 2019. I NOVI TAKE THIS IZAZOV! Tim Habitice je lansirao posebni službeni niz Izazova u sklopu Official Official New Year's Resolution Ceha (Službenog Ceha novogodišnjih odluka). Ovi Izazovi su osmišljeni da ti pomognu graditi i održavati ciljeve koji su predodređeni za uspjeh i onda da ih se držiš kako godina odmiće. Za Izazov ovog mjeseca, Review Your Combat Tactics (Pregledaj svoje borbene taktike), fokusiramo se na pročišćavanje tvojih strategija kako bismo ti pomogli održati motivaciju i napredovati kako smo stigli skoro do polovine godine! Nagrada iznosi 15 Dragulja koji će biti dodijeljeni petorici sretnih pobjednika 3. lipnja. Čestitamo dobitnicima Izazova za travanj: punkshep, Syntrillium, BardoVelho, Betsy i Baileythebookworm! Sljedeći Take This Izazov je također lansiran, "Organize Your Inventory!" (Organiziraj svoj inventar), s naglaskom na uređivanje tvog životnog prostora. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati kako bi zaradio/la dodatne komade Take This kompleta oklopa Take This je neprofitna organizacija koja pokušava informirati gamersku zajednicu po pitanju mentalnog zdravlja, pružiti edukaciju o mentalnim poremećajima i prevenciji mentalnih bolesti te smanjiti stigmu mentalnih bolesti. Čestitamo pobjednicima zadnjeg Take This Izazova, "Harder, Faster, Stronger!" ("Teže, brže, jače!") : dobitniku/ci glavne nagrade Evan Cowan te drugoplasiranima ResearcherLilly, corinnetags, Lucy, mrdarq i Snarky. Uz to, svi sudionici tog Izazova su dobili komad opreme iz Take This kompleta artikala ako komplet nisu prethodno upotpunili. Nalazi se u tvom stupcu Nagrada. Uživaj! ---- 30. 4. 2019. POSLJEDNJA PRILIKA ZA TRAVANJSKA BLAGA! Posljednja prilika za komplete Proljetne žurke, prilagodbe, čarobne napitke za izlijeganje i svjetlucave sjemenke u travnju Danas je posljednji dan festivala Proljetne žurke, stoga ako ima preostalih artikala Proljetne žurke koje želiš kupiti, bilo bi ti pametno to učiniti već sada! Posebni komadi opreme Proljetne žurke se neće vratiti barem godinu dana i kad se vrate, bit će dostupni za kupovinu draguljima, a ne zlatnicima. Pastelne boje kože i svjetlucave boje kose će također nestati kada Gala završi, stoga ih nemoj zaboraviti zgrabiti pod Korisnik > Uredi avatara! Dugini, nebeski i vrtni čarobni napici za izlijeganje će također nestati s Tržnice kad Gala završi. Nemoj zaboraviti zgrabiti sve napitke koji ti trebaju prije nego nestanu! Uz to Sezonski dućan će se zatvoriti. Stoga je sada vrijeme za zgrabiti one posljednje artikle i pripremiti zalite svjetlucavih sjemenki! Posljednja prilika za komplet bogatog opala Podsjetnik: ovo je posljednji dan za pretplatiti se i dobiti komplet bogatog opala! Pretplata ti također omogućuje kupovinu Draguglja u zamjenu za Zlatnike. Što si duže pretplaćen/a, to to dobivaš više Dragulja! Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci! Vi pomažete Habitici da nastavi raditi. ---- 25. 4. 2019. PRETPLATNIČKI PREDMETI ZA TRAVANJ! Otkriven je komplet pretplatničkih predmeta za travanj: komplet artikala bogatog opala! Imaš samo do 30. travnja za dobiti ovaj komplet artikala kad se pretplatiš. Ako si već aktivni pretplatnik, ponovno učitaj stranicu i onda otiđi pod Inventar > Artikli kako bi preuzeo/la svoju opremu! Pretplatnici također dobivaju mogućnost kupovanja Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike - što si duže pretplaćen/a, to možeš više Dragulja kupovati mjesečno! Postoje i druge pogodnosti poput duljeg pristupa proširenim podacima i slatki Rogati zec za ljubimca. Što je najbolje od svega, pretplate omogućuju Habitici da nastavi raditi. Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci - puno nam znači. ---- 23. 4. 2019. IZA SCENE: VRTLARSKA PUSTOLOVINA S BEFFYMAROO I LEPTIRIMA! Izašla je nova Zakulisna objava na Habitičinom blogu! Beffymaroo dijeli neke informacije o načinima na koje možeš započeti vlastiti vrt leptira i uživati promatrajući ova fascinantna - i blagotvorna bića u svom domu i vrtu. ---- 18. 4. 2019. HABITIČINI BLOGOVI: REFLEKTOR O KORIŠTENJU HABITICE Reflektor o korištenju Habitice za ovaj mjesec se bavi pregledavanjem i evaluiranjem tvojih zadataka! Ističe mnoštvo odličnih savjeta koje su iznijeli Habitičani u Use Case Spotlights Cehu (Cehu korištenja Habitice). Nadamo se da će pomoći svima vama koji možda želite saznati više o tome kako poboljšati svoj život i biti produktivan! Uz to, sakupljamo prijedloge korisnika za sljedeći reflektor o korištenju Habitice! Kako ti uspijevaš učiniti svoje iskustvo na Habitici svježim i zanimljivim nakon dugog perioda korištenja? Istaknut ćemo korisničke primjere u našem Reflektoru o korištenju Habitice na Habitičinom blogu sljedeći mjesec. Stoga objavi svoje prijedloge u Cehu korištenja Habitice sada. Jedva čekamo saznati više o tome kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi poboljšao/la svoj život i obavljao/la stvari! 11. 4. 2019. HABITIČINI BLOGOVI: REFLEKTOR O CEHOVIMA I REFLEKTOR NA WIKI STRANICI Reflektor o Cehovima: još novih i značajnih Cehova! Izašao je novi Reflektor o Cehovima na blogu koji ističe još novih i skorašnjih Cehova! Pogledaj ga sada kako bi otkrio/la nove zajednice gdje možeš raspravljati o svojim ciljevima i interesima. Objava na blogu: sindrom sagorijevanja Istaknuti Wiki članak za ovaj mjesec je o sindromu sagorijevanja! Nadamo se da će ti pomoći balansirati realistična očekivanja i produktivnost. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati i javiti nam svoje mišljenje putem Twittera, Tumblra i Facebooka. ---- 9. 4. 2019. POBJENICI IZAZOVA PRVOG APRILA, VRTNI NAPICI ZA IZLIJEGANJE I PROLJETNE PRILAGODBE AVATARA Pobjednici Izazova prvog aprila i objava na blogu! Pobjednici prvoaprilskog izazova na društvenim medijima su odabrani! Čestitamo: isaaleonardo, Bee_, kitt-haven, alittleofeverything i Zelah_Meyer! Hvala svima koji su podijelili svoje zakon slike sa svojim ljubimcima u obliku voća i povrća! Možeš vidjeti zabavni sažetak smicalica na našem blogu. I prati nas kako bi otkrio/la koje lude budalaštine Travanjska budala sprema za dogodine! Vrtni čarobni napici za izlijeganje Travanjska budala se vraća u Krčmu noseći svoj zaštitni nestašni osmijeh na licu i vukući kolica čiji je sadržaj prekriven šarenom tkaninom. "Tako mi je drago da su svi uživali u mojoj zdravoj šali!" on uzvikuje, bacajući konfete u zrak kao što često radi. "Pošto ste se svi tako dobro zabavili, donio sam vam još jedno iznenađenje!" Dramatično povlači tkaninu kako bi otkrio kolica puna flaša s čarobnim napicima! Čini se da svaka boca sadrži povrće koje ima sposobnost mijenanja oblika. "Sada možete zadržati svoje voće i povrće za ljubimce tijekom cijele godine!" on kaže. "Dobro pripazite na njih i vidjet ću vas svih opet uskoro. Stvarno sam se nadmašio tako da se sada moram ozbiljno uhvatiti planiranja za sljedeću godinu..." S time, Budala odlazi nestajući u svežnju listova salate i ostavljajući za sobom kola puna napitaka. Zahvaljujući Travanjskoj Budali, možeš na Tržnici kupiti vrtne čarobne napitke za izlijeganje od sada pa do 30. travnja! Vrni ljubimci ne mogu narasti u jahaće životinje (još!), pa to imaj na umu kad budeš u kupovini. Nakon što izađu iz prodaje, bit će barem još godinu dana prije nego što vrni čarobni napici ponovno postanu dostupni. Stoga ih zgrabi već sada! Svjetlucave boje kose i komplet pastelnih boja kože Sezonsko izdanje svjetlucavih boja kose i komplet pastelnih boja kože su sada dostupni za kupovinu pod Korisnik > Uredi avatara! Ovi kompleti boja kože će biti dostupni za kupovinu do 30. travnja i onda će nestati iz dućana do sljedeće Proljetne fešte. Ali ako ih kupiš, imat ćeš im pristup tijekom cijele godine! ---- 2. 4. 2019. NOVE POZADINE I ARTIKLI IZ ORMARA, MJESEČNI IZAZOVI I SJAJNE SJEMENKE Pozadine i artikli iz ormara za travanj Dodali smo tri nove pozadine u Dućan pozadina! Tvoj avatar sad može posjetiti kuću polutana, lutati kroz mirnu šumu breze i upijati miris cvijeća u Cvatućoj pustinji. Pogledaj ih pod Ikona korisnika > Pozadine! Uz to ima nove opreme koju možeš kupiti Zlatnicima u Začaranom ormaru, što uključuje neke zabavne šaljive rekvizite u čast prvog aprila! Bilo bi ti pametno marljivo izvršavati svoje zadaće u stvarnom životu kako bi osvojio/la sve komade opreme! Uživaj :) Izazov uspješnih odluka za travanj 2019. i Take This Izazov Tim Habitice je lansirao posebni službeni niz Izazova u sklopu Official New Year's Resolution Ceha (Službenog Ceha novogodišnjih odluka). Ovi Izazovi su osmišljeni da ti pomognu graditi i održavati ciljeve koji su predodređeni za uspjeh i onda da ih se držiš kako godina odmiće. Za Izazov ovog mjeseca, Gather Your Party (Okupi svoju družinu), fokusiramo se na pronalaženje saveznika koji će te držati odgovornim/om po pitanju tvojih ciljeva! Nagrada iznosi 15 Dragulja koji će biti dodijeljeni petorici sretnih pobjednika 1. svibnja. Čestitamo dobitnicima Izazova za ožujak: DcryptMart, LONEW0LF, Elcaracol, DungeonMasterful i 7NationTpr! Sljedeći Take This Izazov je također lansiran, "Harder, Faster, Stronger!" ("Teže, brže, jače!") s naglaskom na postavljanje i dostizanje ciljeva za fizičku aktivnost. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati kako bi zaradio/la dodatne komade Take This kompleta opreme! Take This je neprofitna organizacija koja pokušava informirati gamersku zajednicu po pitanju mentalnog zdravlja, pružiti edukaciju o mentalnim poremećajima i prevenciji mentalnih bolesti te smanjiti stigmu mentalnih bolesti. Čestitamo pobjednicima zadnjeg Take This Izazova, "Do One Thing Well!" ("Učini jednu stvar kako treba!"): dobitniku/ci glavne nagrade Денис Кадников i drugoplasiranima addone, alihenri, Hemogoblin3991, Kalu_Ienvru i gabriellamara! Uz to, svi sudionici tog Izazova su dobili komad opreme iz Take This kompleta artikala ako komplet nisu prethodno upotpunili. Nalazi se u tvom stupcu Nagrada. Uživaj! Sjajne sjemenke Baci sjajnu sjemenku na svog prijatelja i pretvorit će se u veseli cvijet do svog sljedećeg krona! Možeš kupiti sjemenke u Sezonskom dućanu Zlatnicima. Uz to, ako netko tebe transformira koristeći sjajnu sjemenku, dobit ćeš značku Poljoprivrednog prijatelja! Ne želiš biti cvijet? Samo kupi napitak protiv latica iz stupca Nagrada kako bi neutralizirao/la učinak. Sjajne sjemenke će biti dostupne u Sezonskom dućanu do 30 travnja! ---- 1. 4. 2019. TRAVANJSKA BUDALA PONOVNO IZVODI LUDARIJE! Ljubimci i NIL-ovi pretvoreni u voće i povrće Travanjska Budala se pojavila i sa sobom donosi cijelu tržnicu voća i povrća. "HAHA!" on viče, dok komad zmajevog voća skakuće pokraj njega. "Oduvijek mislim da bi dobar humor trebao biti zdrav i hranjiv, pa sam se vratio svojim korijenima, da se tako izrazim, kako bih još jednom donio malo biljnog boljitka u Habiticu!" "Zamijenio je sve naše opremljene ljubimce komadima voća i povrća!" kaže QuartzFox, njeno tapšući naizgled vrlo zadovoljnu rajčicu. "Makar, ako ću biti iskrena, zaista su slatki komadi voća i povrća!" Opremanje različitih vrsta ljubimaca će prikazati drukčije voće i povrće. Zabavi se otkrivajući ih sve! NIL-ovi su također pretvoreni u voće i povrće u čast Habitičinog prve aprililili šale još iz 2014. godine! Hajde ih poviri. Posebni Izazov Travanjske Budale na društvenim mrežama! Za još više zabave, pogledaj službeni Izazov koji je postavljen posebno za današnji dan! Od sada pa do 3. travnja, podijeli na društvenim mrežama svoj avatar zajedno s ljubimcem u obliku voća ili povrća i imat ćeš priliku dobiti dragulje i vidjeti svog avatara istaknutog na Habitičinom blogu! ---- ožujak 2019. 29. 3. 2019. POSLJEDNJA PRILIKA ZA PRETPLATNIČKE PREDMETE ZA OŽUJAK! I TRAVANJSKA BUDALA OBEĆAJE DA ĆE SE DOBRO PONAŠATI OVE GODINE Posljednja prilika za pretplatničku opremu za ožujak Podsjetnik: ovaj vikend ti je posljednja prilika za pretplatiti se i dobiti sJajni komplet opreme! Pretplata ti također omogućuje kupovinu Draguglja u zamjenu za Zlatnike. Što si duže pretplaćen/a, to to dobivaš više Dragulja! Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci! Vi pomažete Habitici da nastavi raditi. Travanjska Budala je svratila do Krčme... Kako se ožujak u Habitici privodi kraju, svi se pitaju što će vječno vragolasti Majstor Lupeža, Travanjska Budala, smisliti za svoj najdraži blagdan. Danas je svratio do Krčme, tobože pojesti ručak, ali je nešto preentuzijastičan u smirivanju svih u vezi svojih mogućih smicalica u skoroj budućnosti. "Ponovno sam se posvetio svom zdravlju!" on kaže, veselo žvačući svježu, zrelu krušku. "Prezaposlen sam proučavajući nutricionizam da bih imao vremena izvesti neku neslanu šalu! Zapravo bih radije pomogao svakom Habitičanu unijeti više više zdravije hrane u svoju rutinu." Beffymaroo se nasmije i naginje se šapnuti Piyu i SabreCat na susjednoj klupi. "Uzevši u obzir njegovo ponašanje tijekom godina, rekla bih da su šanse da se on ove godine dobro ponaša ravne tome da artičoke krenu padati s nema." Možda bi se trebao/la vratiti 1. travnja za vidjeti što se sve sprema... ---- 28. 3. 2019. BEFFYMAROO NA WONDERCONU! Bok Habitičani! Beffymaroo će predstavljati Habiticu na Wonderconu ove godine. Dijelit će naljepnice na Habiticu, promo kodove za komplete Nekonvencionalne opreme i druge uzdubljive posebne darove (količine su ugraničene!). Moći ćeš je prepozanati na con-u u petak, 29. 3. po ručno izrađenom šalu/kapuljači na Meliora! ---- 26. 3. 2019. OTKRIVENI PRETPLATNIČKI PREDMETI ZA OŽUJAK! Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za ožujak: S-jajni komplet artikala! Imaš samo pet dana za dobiti ovaj komplet kad se pretplatiš. Ako već jesi aktivni pretplatnik, ponovno učitaj stranicu i onda otiđi u svoj Inventar > Artikli kako bi preuzeo/la svoju opremu! Pretplatnici također dobivaju mogućnost kupovanja Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike - što si duže pretplaćen/a, to možeš više Dragulja kupovati mjesečno! Postoje i druge pogodnosti poput duljeg pristupa proširenim podacima i slatki Rogati zec za ljubimca. Što je najbolje od svega, pretplate omogućuju Habitici da nastavi raditi. Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci - puno nam znači. ---- 21. 3. 2019. NEBESKI NAPICI ZA IZLIJEGANJE I NAPICI DUGINIH BOJA! I REFLEKTOR O KORIŠTENJU HABITICE NA TEMU STVARANJA RUTINA Nebeski i dugini napici za izlijeganje Stigla je nova vrsta ljubimaca! Isprobaj najnovije nebeske napitke za izlijeganje i stare dugine napitke na Tržnici kako bi osvježio/la proljetni izgled svog avatara. Koristi ih za izlijeganje bilo kojeg standardnog jaja ljubimca. (Čarobni napici za izlijeganje ne funkcioniraju na jajima Pustolovnih ljubimaca.) Čarobni ljubimci nisu izbirljivi tako da će rado jesti bilo kakvu hranu koju im daš! Nakon što izađu iz prodaje, trebat će proći barem godinu dana prije nego što nebeski i dugini napici za izlijeganje ponovno postanu dostupni. Stoga ih nemoj zaboraviti sada uzeti! Reflektor o korištenju Habitice: Rutine Reflektor o korištenju Habitice za ovaj mjesec se bavi rutinama! Ističe mnoštvo odličnih savjeta koje su iznijeli Habitičani u Use Case Spotlights Cehu (Cehu korištenja Habitice). Nadamo se da će pomoći vama koji ste u potrazi za novim idejama za upostavljanje sistema među svojim zadacima. Uz to, sakupljamo prijedloge korisnika za sljedeći reflektor o korištenju Habitice! Kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi pregledao/la i evaluirao/la svoje zadatke? Istaknut ćemo korisničke primjere u našem Reflektoru o korištenju Habitica na Habitičinom blogu sljedeći mjesec. Stoga objavi svoje prijedloge u Cehu korištenja Habitice sada. Jedva čekamo saznati više o tome kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi poboljšao/la svoj život i obavljao/la stvari! ---- 19. 3. 2019. POČINJE PROLJETNA ŽURKA! POSEBNA IZDANJA OPREME, SEZONSKI DUĆAN IPOSTOLOVINA POTRAGE ZA JAJIMA! Posebno izdanje klasne opreme Od sad pa do 30. travnja, u stupcu Nagrada su dostupna posebna izdanja opreme! Ovisno o tvojoj klasi, možeš biti oblačni Lupež, Iscjelitelj crvendaća, jantarni Čarobnjak ili Ratnik orhideja. Bilo bi ti bolje da budeš što produktivniji/a da zaradiš dovoljno zlatnika prije nego istekne vrijeme... Otvara se Sezonski dućan Sezonski dućan se otvorio! U skladištu se trenutno nalazi gomila posebnih izdanja zabavnih stvari, uključujući prošlogodišnje proljetne komplete. Sve tamo će biti moguće kupiti tijekom Proljetne žurke svake godine, ali je dućan otvoren samo do 30. travnja. Stoga se nemoj zaboraviti sada opremiti ili ćeš morati čekati godinu dana kako bi ponovno mogao/la kupiti ove artikle! Dostupna je pustolovina potrage za jajima Pustolovina potrage za jajima je također ponovno dostupna u Sezonskom dućanu! Neobična jaja se pojavljuju posvuda po Habitici. Možeš li ih sve skupiti kako bi zaradio/la nekoliko šarenih ljubimaca i jahaćih životinja-jaja? ---- 14. 3. 2019. SLAVI DAN BROJA BI S HABITICOM! Bok Habitičani! U čast dana broja pi, 14. ožujka, poklonili smo svima ukusne komade pite kako biste njima nahranili svoje ljubimce. Također smo svima dali svečani šešir i štit broja pi da možeš proslaviti ovaj dan sa stilom. Uživaj u njima i hvala ti što si dio naše zajednice! ---- 12. 3. 2019. HABITIČIN BLOG: NOVI CEHOVI I WIKI REFLEKTOR O SVAKODNEVNIM ZADACIMA Reflektor o Cehovima: još novih, značajnih cehova! Izašao je novi reflektor o cehovima na blogu koji ističe neke od novih pokretača naše zajednice! Pogledaj ga sada kako bi pronašao/la neka odlična nova mjesta u Habitici u kojima se možeš družiti s ljudima koji dijele tvoje interese i ciljeve. Objava na blogu: Svakodnevni zadaci Istaknuti Wiki članak za ovaj mjesec je o Svakodnevnim zadacima! Nadamo se da će ti pomoći dok radiš na izvršavanju svojih rutinskih zadaća. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati i javi nam svoje mišljenje putem Twittera, Tumblra i Facebooka. ---- 5. 3. 2019. POZADINE I ARTIKLI IZ ORMARA ZA OŽUJAK! Dodali smo tri nove ozadine u Dućan pozadina! Tvoj avatar sada može hraniti ptice pokraj Pačjeg jezera, pregledavati Cvjetnu tržnicu i ići u potragu za proljetnim slatkišima u Polje bojanih jaja. Potraži ih pod Korisnička ikona > Pozadine! Uz to ima nove opreme koju možeš kupiti Zlatnicima u Začaranom ormaru, što uključuje komplet Proljetnog ruha. Bilo bi ti pametno marljivo izvršavati svoje zadaće u stvarnom životu kako bi osvojio/la sve komade opreme! Uživaj :) ---- 1. 3. 2019. IZAZOV USPJEŠNIH ODLUKA ZA OŽUJAK I NOVI TAKE THIS IZAZOV Tim Habitice je lansirao posebni službeni niz Izazova u sklopu The Habitica team has launched a special official Challenge series hosted in the Official New Year's Resolution Ceha (Službenog Ceha novogodišnjih odluka). Ovi Izazovi su osmišljeni da ti pomognu graditi i održavati ciljeve koji su predodređeni za uspjeh i onda da ih se držiš kako godina odmiće. Za Izazov ovog mjeseca, "Reach for Your First Achievement" (Dostigni svoje prvo postignuće), fokusiramo se na postavljanje manji mini ciljeva kao miljokaza. Nagrada iznosi 15 Dragulja koji će biti dodijeljeni petorici sretnih pobjednika 1. travnja. Čestitamo dobitnicima Izazova za veljaču: Mistress Cerny, Zsuzsa, Chelusine, Sparks i Jinmav! Sljedeći Take This Izazov je također lansiran, "Do One Thing Well!" (Učini jednu stvar kako treba!), s naglaskom na smanjivanje multitaskinga. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati kako bi zaradio/la dodatne dijelove Take This seta opreme! Take This je neprofitna organizacija koja pokušava informirati gamersku zajednicu po pitanju mentalnog zdravlja, pružiti edukaciju o mentalnim poremećajima i prevenciji mentalnih bolesti te smanjiti stigmu mentalnih bolesti. Čestitamo pobjednicima zadnjeg Take This Izazova, "Achievement Unlocked: Self-Care!" ("Postignuće otključano: Briga za sebe"): dobitniku/ci glavne nagrade orli i drugoplasiranima Hoofter, Fluor, wema, Shilo_The_Eldest i selesnyancat! Uz to, svi sudionici tog Izazova su dobili komad opreme Take This kompleta ako ga prethodno nisu završili. Nalazi se u tvom stupcu Nagrada. Uživaj! ---- veljača 2019. 28. 2. 2019. ZADNJA PRILIKA ZA PUNO ZABAVNIH STVARI! Posljednja prilika za komplet Skrivene simpatije Podsjetnik: ovo je posljednji dan za pretplatiti se i dobiti komplet Skrivene simpatije! Pretplata ti također omogućuje kupovinu Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike. Što si duže pretplaćen/a, to više dobiješ Dragulja! Hvala ti puno na podršci! Pomažeš nam održavati Habitice na životu. Posljenja prilika za ljubavne napitke za izlijeganje i napitke od ružičastog kvarca Podsjetnik: ovo je posljednji dan za kupiti ljubavne napitke za izlijeganje i napitke od ružičastog kvarca! Ako se vrate, to neće biti do sljedeće godine najranije. Stoga nemaš što čekati! Posljednja prilika za paket pustolovina ljubimaca mitskih čudesa Ovo je također posljednji dan za kupiti paket pustolovina ljubimaca mitskih čudesa na popustu. On uključuje pustolovine jednoroga, grifona i morske zmije i to sve za sedam Dragulja! Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati u Dućanu pustolovina prije nego što postane narodna predaja! ---- 25. 2. 2019. TAJNI PRETPLATNIČKI PREDMETI ZA VELJAČU! PLUS REFLEKTOR O KORIŠTENJU HABITICE Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za veljaču! Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za veljaču: komplet artikala Skrivene simpatije! Imaš samo četiri dana za dobiti ovaj komplet kad se pretplatiš. Ako si već aktivni pretplatnik, ponovno učitaj stranicu i onda otiđi pod Inventar > Artikli da bi preuzeo/la svoju opremu! Pretplatnici također dobivaju mogućnost kupovanja Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike - što si duže pretplaćen/a, to možeš više Dragulja kupovati mjesečno! Postoje i druge pogodnosti poput duljeg pristupa proširenim podacima i slatki Rogati zec za ljubimca. Što je najbolje od svega, pretplate omogućuju Habitici da nastavi raditi. Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci - puno nam znači. Reflektor o korištenju Habitice: Podjela kućanskih poslova Objavili smo novi Reflektor o korištenju Habitice na Habitičinom blogu! On ističe mnoštvo odličnih savjeta za korištenje Habitičinog sistema zadataka za upravljanje podjelom kućanskih poslova. Ove savjete su iznijeli Habitičani u Use Case Spotlights Cehu (Cehu korištenja Habitice). Uz to, sakupljamo prijedloge korisnika za sljedeći reflektor o korištenju Habitice! Kako ti koristiš Habiticu za uspostavljanje rutina? Istaknut ćemo korisničke primjere u našem Reflektoru o korištenju Habitice na Habitičinom blogu sljedeći mjesec. Stoga objavi svoje prijedloge u Cehu korištenja Habitice sada. Jedva čekamo saznati više o tome kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi poboljšao/la svoj život i obavljao/la stvari! ---- 19. 2. 2019. NOVI PAKET PUSTOLOVINA LJUBIMACA NA POPUSTU: MITSKA ČUDESA! ko želiš dodati nešto novih čarobnih ljubimaca u svoju staju u Habitici, posrećilo ti se! Od sad pa do 28. veljače, možeš kupiti paket pustolovina ljubimaca mitskih čudesa i dobiti pustolovine grifona, morsku zmiju i jednoroga, i to sve za samo 7 Dragulja! To je popust od 5 Dragulja naspram cijene kupovine ovih pustolovina pojedinačno. Pogledaj ponudu u Dućanu pustolovina danas! ---- 14. 2. 2019. OBJAVE NA BLOGU! WIKI I REFLEKTOR O CEHOVIMA Objava na blogu: Grupni planovi Istaknuti Wiki članak za ovaj mjesec se bavi grupnim planovima! Nadamo se da će ti pomoći u dijeljenju zadataka sa svojim prijateljima i članovima obitelji. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati i javi nam što misliš o njemu putem Twittera, Tumblra i Facebooka. Reflektor o Cehovima: još novih i značajnih Cehova Izašao je novi reflektor o Cehovima na blogu koji ističe neke od novih pokretača unutar naše zajednice! Pogledaj ga kako bi našao/la neka super nova mjesta za druženje u Habitici s ljudima koji dijele tvoje interese i ciljeve. ---- 12. 2. 2019. SLAVLJE ZA VALENTINOVO! UZ LJUBAVNE NAPITKE ZA IZLIJEGANJE I NAPITKE RUŽIČASTOG KVARCA Habitica slavi Valentinovo! U čast Habitičinog blagdana koji slavi sve oblike ljubavi, bilo to prijateljska, obiteljska ili romantična, neki od trgovaca su se posebno uredili! Pogledaj malo uokolo i uživaj u njihovim novim svečanim ukrasima. Pošalji čestitku za Valentinovo Pomozi u motiviranju svih prekrasnih ljudi u tvom životu tako da im pošalješ čestitku za Valentinovo u znaku pažnje. Samo tijekom sljedećeg tjedna, ove čestitke će se moći kupiti za 10 zlatnika na Tržnici. Zato što šire ljubav i sreću kroz zajednicu, i pošiljatelj i primatelj čestitke će dobiti popularnu značku "Divni prijatelji". Hura! Dok si tu, zašto ne bi pogledao/la i druge čestitke koje su dostupne za slanje unutar tvoje družine? Svaka donosi vlastito posebno postignuće... Ljubavni čarobni napici za izlijeganje i napici ružičastog kvarca Stigla je nova vrsta ljubimca! Uzbuđeni smo što vam možemo predstaviti čarobne napitke za izlijeganje od ružičastog kvarca i najaviti povratak ljubavnih napitaka! Od sada pa do 28. veljače, možeš kupiti sve ove napitke na Tržnici i koristit ih za izlijeganje bilo kojeg standardnog jaja ljubimca. (Čarobni napici za izlijeganje ne funkcioniraju na jajima Pustolovnih ljubimaca.) Čarobni ljubimci nisu izbirljivi tako da će rado jesti bilo kakvu hranu koju im daš! Nakon što izađu iz prodaje, trebat će proći barem godinu dana prije nego što ljubavni napici i napici za izlijeganje od ružičastog kvarca ponovno postanu dostupni. Stoga ih nemoj zaboraviti sada uzeti! ---- 5. 2. 2019. POZADINE I ARTIKLI IZ ORMARA ZA VELJAČU! Dodali smo tri nove pozadine u Dućan pozadina! Tvoj avatar sada može kuhati svakakva čuda u srednjovjekovnoj kuhinji, uživati u primamljivim mirisima pred staromodnom pekarom i biti ispunjen/a ljubavlju u dvorani za gozbe na Valentinovo. Pogledaj ih pod Korisnička ikona > Pozadine! Uz to, ima nove opreme u Začaranom ormaru koju možeš kupiti Zlatnicima, uključujući komplet kuhara. Bilo bi ti pametno marljivo raditi na tvojim zadacima u stvarnom životu kako bi zaradio/la sve te komade opreme! Uživaj :) ---- 4. 2. 2019. IZAZOV USPJEŠNIH ODLUKA ZA VELJAČU I NOVI TAKE THIS IZAZOV Tim Habitice je lansirao posebni službeni niz Izazova u sklopu Official New Year's Resolution Ceha (Službenog Ceha novogodišnjih odluka). Ovi Izazovi su osmišljeni da ti pomognu graditi i održavati ciljeve koji su predodređeni za uspjeh i onda da ih se držiš kako godina odmiće. Za Izazov ovog mjeseca, "Naoštri svoje oružje" (Hone your Weapons), fokusiramo se na pročišćavanje i sužavanje tvojih ciljeva kako bismo ih učinila lakše ostvarivima! Nagrada iznosi 15 Dragulja koji će biti dodijeljeni petorici sretnih pobjednika 1. ožujka. Čestitamo dobitnicima Izazova za siječanj: RainbowZebra27, Annobethal, Pheonix_Heart, rachalza i grimreader! Sljedeći Take This Izazov je također lansiran, "Achievement Unlocked: Self-Care!" (Postignuće otključano: Briga za sebe), s naglaskom na brigu o rezervama energije koje koristimo prilikom pomaganja drugima. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati kako bi zaradio/la dodatne dijelove Take This seta opreme! Take This je neprofitna organizacija koja pokušava informirati gamersku zajednicu po pitanju mentalnog zdravlja, pružiti edukaciju o mentalnim poremećajima i prevenciji mentalnih bolesti te smanjiti stigmu mentalnih bolesti. Čestitamo pobjednicima zadnjeg Take This Izazova, "Feed Me, Seymour!" (Nahrani me, Seymour)": dobitnik/ca glavne nagrade _andrey i drugoplasirani Comebach, FoxInABoxPls, chadm73, creadeliefje i NTScott! Uz to, svi sudionici tog Izazova su dobili komad opreme Take This kompleta ako ga prethodno nisu završili. Nalazi se u tvom stupcu Nagrada. Uživaj! ---- siječanj 2019. 31. 1. 2019. HABITIČINA ROĐENDANSKA ZABAVA! Habitičina rođendanska zabava! 31. siječnja je Habitičin rođendan! Hvala vam svima što ste dio naše zajednice - puno nam znači. Sad se pridružite nama i NIL-ovima u slavlju! Torta za svih! U čast slavlju, svakome smo poklonili asortiman ukusnih kolača kojima možete hraniti svoje ljubimce! Uz to, sljedeća dva dana Trgovac Aleksandar prodaje kolače u svom dućanu i kolače ćeš ponekad dobiti na poklon kad izvršiš neki od svojih zadataka. Kolači funkcioniraju kao normalna hrana za ljubimce, ali ako želiš znati koji ljubimce vole koje kolače, možeš to otkriti na wiki stranici. Halja za tulume U stupcu Nagrada je besplatno dostupna halja za tulume! Koju boju ćeš dobiti ovisi o tome koliko si Habitičinih rođendana proslavio/la. Nosi ovu halju s ponosom! Postignuće Rođendanskog tuluma U čast Habitičinog rođendana, svatko je dobio postignuće Habitičinog rođendanskog tuluma! Ovo postignuće se zbraja sa svakim rođendanskim tulumom kojeg proslaviš s nama. Zadnja prilika za Polaris komplet Podsjetnik: sutra je posljednji dan za pretplatiti se i dobiti Polaris komplet oklopa! Pretplata ti također omogućuje kupovinu Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike. Što si dulje pretplaćen/a, to dobiješ više Dragulja! Hvala ti puno na tvojoj podršci! Pomažeš nam u održavanju Habitice. Posljednja prilika za Napitke za izlijeganje iz Zimske zemlje čuda Podsjetnik: sutra je posljednji dan za kupiti zvjezdane, pepermint i sniježne Napitke za izlijeganje! Ako se vrate, to neće biti prije sljedeće godine, i to najranije. Stoga nemaš što čekati! --- 28. 1. 2019. OTKRIVENI SU PRETPLATNIČKI PREDMETI A SIJEČANJ! Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za siječanj: Polaris komplet! Imaš samo do 31. siječnja za dobiti ovaj komplet kad se pretplatiš. Ako si već aktivni pretplatnik, ponovno učitaj stranicu i onda otiđi pod Inventar > Artikli kako bi preuzeo/la svoju opremu! Pretplatnici također dobivaju mogućnost kupovanja Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike - što si duže pretplaćen/a, to možeš više Dragulja kupovati mjesečno! Postoje i druge pogodnosti poput duljeg pristupa proširenim podacima i slatki Rogati zec za ljubimca. Što je najbolje od svega, pretplate omogućuju Habitici da nastavi raditi. Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci - puno nam znači. ---- 24. 1. 2019. HABITIČIN BLOG: SAVJETI ZA POČETI IZNOVA I REFLEKTOR O ČLANU OSOBLJA APOLLU Reflektor o korištenju Habitice: Počinjanje iznova Reflektor o korištenju Habitice za ovaj mjesec se bavi počinjanjem iznova! Ističe mnoštvo odličnih savjeta koje su iznijeli Habitičani u Use Case Spotlights Cehu (Cehu korištenja Habitice). Nadamo se da će pomoći onima među vama koji možda žele početi iznova u 2019. godini. Uz to, sakupljamo prijedloge korisnika za sljedeći reflektor o korištenju Habitice! Kako ti koristiš Habiticu za podjelu kućanskih poslova? Istaknut ćemo korisničke primjere u našem Reflektoru o korištenju Habitice na Habitičinom blogu sljedeći mjesec. Stoga objavi svoje prijedloge u Cehu korištenja Habitice sada. Jedva čekamo saznati više o tome kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi poboljšao/la svoj život i obavljao/la stvari! Reflektor o osoblju: Apollo Izašao je novi reflektor o osoblju na blogu! Dođi upoznati Tressley, poznatog kao Apollo, i vidi kako naš najdraži Yo-yomant balansira svoj dizajnerski posao za Habiticu sa svojim entuzijazmom za čips i sviranje bubnjeva. ---- 18. 1. 2019. REFLEKTOR O CEHOVIMA: NOVI I ZNAČAJNI! Izašao je novi Reflektor o cehovima na blogu koji ističe neke od novih i zanimljivih Cehova Habitice! Pogledaj ga sada kako bi pronašao/la novu grupu s kojom možeš dijeliti svoje interese i ciljeve! ---- 14. 1. 2019. POSLJEDNJA PRILIKA: DARUJ PRETPLATU I DOBIJ JEDNU BESPLATNO! Sutra ti je zadnja prilika za iskoristiti našu promociju u kojoj, ako nekome daruješ pretplatu, ti dobiješ tu istu pretplatu besplatno za sebe! Pretplatnici dobivaju gomilu pogodnosti svaki mjesec uključujući ekskluzivne predmete, mogućnosti kupovine Dragulja Zlatnicima, slatkog ekskluzivnog Rogatog zeca za ljubimca i povećanu povijest podataka. Uz to, ovo nam pomaže održavati Habiticu :) Za pokloniti nekome pretplatu, samo otvori njihov profil i klikni na ikonu poklona u gornjem desnom uglu. Ova posebna promocija će trajati samo do sutra. Stoga, ako te već duže vremena zanima probati pretplatu, sad je pravo vrijeme! Usreći prijatelja i koristite sve vaše nove Dragulje kako biste skupa išli na Pustolovine. Molimo te da imaš umu da, ako ti ili primatelj tvog poklona već imate neku obnavljajuću pretplatu, poklonjena pretplata će započeti tek nakon što se druga pretplata otkaže ili istekne. Hvala ti puno na podršci! <3 ---- 11. 1. 2019. DARIVANJE PRETPLATA NA ANDROIDIMA I WIKI REFLEKTOR Darivanje pretplata je sada moguće i na Androidima! Pozdrav svima! Dodali smo mogućnosti darivanja pretplata koristeći našu Android aplikaciju. Otiđi pod Izbornik > Dragulji i pretplate i klikni na "Daruj pretplatu" u kartici Pretplata. Pretplatnici dobivaju gomilu pogodnosti svaki mjesec uključujući ekskluzivne predmete, mogućnosti kupovine Dragulja Zlatnicima i slatkog ekskluzivnog Rogatog zeca za ljubimca. Što je najbolje od svega, pretplate nam pomažu održavati Habiticu. Ostalo je još nekoliko dana do isteka promocije Daruj jednu - dobij jednu. Stoga je ovo odlično vrijeme za razmotriti je u našoj Android aplikaciji! Hvala ti puno na podršci - puno nam znači. Objava na blogu: Kugla preporoda Istaknuti Wiki članak za ovaj mjesec za bavi Kugolom preporoda! Nadamo se da će ti pomoći dok otvaraš novo poglavlje svog života u 2019. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati i javi nam svoje mišljenje putem Twittera, Tumblra i Facebooka. ---- 8. 1. 2019. ZIMSKE PRILAGODBE AVATARA I NOVA PUSTOLOVINA POTJERE ZA LJUBIMCIMA! Zimske boje kože i kose Sezonska izdanja zimskih boja kose su sada dostupna za kupovinu! Sada možeš obojati kosu svog avatara sniježno bijelo, pepermint plavu, zimzeleno, auroru, boje zimskog neba ili u niz svečanih boja. Uz to, sezonska izdanja zimskih boja kože su također dostupna! Možeš upotpuniti zimski imidž svog avatara sa sljedećim bojama kože: aurorom, dotjeranom, svečanom, zimzelenom, polarnom, šećernom i bojom zimske zvijezde. Oba kompleta sezonskih izdanja prilagodbi će biti dostupna za kupovinu samo do 31. siječnja nakon čega će nestati do sljedeće godine. Stoga ih nemoj zaboraviti sada zgrabiti! Možeš ih pronaći pod Korisnik > Uredi avatara! Nova pustolovina potjere za ljubimcima: Veloci-raper! Usavrši svoj ritam i vježbaj svoju rimu - vrijeme je za rap bitku! Nabavi najnoviju pustolovinu potjere za ljubimcima, Veloci-raper, i zaradi nekoliko oštroumnih ljubimaca velociraptora izvršavajući svoje zadatke u stvarnom životu. ---- 4. 1. 2019. POZADINE I ARTIKLI IZ ORMARA ZA SIJEČANJ! Dodali smo tri nove pozadine u Dućan pozadina! Sada tvoj avatar može kopati na arheološkom iskapalištu, pisati u radionici pisara ili se boriti protiv snažne lavine. Pogledaj ih pod Korisnička ikona > Pozadine! Uz to ima nove opreme koju možeš kupiti Zlatnicima u Začaranom ormaru, što uključuje komplete Pisara. Bilo bi ti pametno marljivo izvršavati svoje zadaće u stvarnom životu kako bi osvojio/la sve komade opreme! Uživaj :) ---- 2. 1. 2019. IZAZOV USPJEŠNIH ODLUKA ZA SIJEČANJ I NOVI TAKE THIS IZAZOV Tim Habitice je lansirao posebni službeni niz Izazova u sklopu Official New Year's Resolution Ceha (Službenog Ceha novogodišnjih odluka). Ovi Izazovi su osmišljeni da ti pomognu graditi i održavati ciljeve koji su predodređeni za uspjeh i onda da ih se držiš kako 2019. odmiće. Pogledaj prvi Izazov novogodišnjih uspješnih odluka ove godine kako bi započeo/la svoj put prema uspjehu u ostvarivanju svojih ciljeva! U izazovu Begin Your Quest (Započni svoj izazov), fokusiramo se na odabiranje realističnih i dostižnih ciljeva! Pet sretnih dobitnika će dobiti nagradu od 15 dragulja kad izazov završni 1. veljače. Čestitamo dobitnicima Izazova za prosinac: Drosera, Dan O'Dea, StefanieFreige, N5t5lie i DeLauraen! Sljedeći Take This Izazov je također lansiran, "Feed Me, Seymour!" (Nahrani me, Seymour), s naglaskom na razvijanje zdravih prehrambenih navika. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati kako bi zaradio/la dodatne dijelove Take This seta opreme! Take This je neprofitna organizacija koja pokušava informirati gamersku zajednicu po pitanju mentalnog zdravlja, pružiti edukaciju o mentalnim poremećajima i prevenciji mentalnih bolesti te smanjiti stigmu mentalnih bolesti. Čestitamo pobjednicima zadnjeg Take This Izazova, ""Don't Be a Completionist!" (Ne budi kompletista!)!": dobitnik/ca glavne nagrade Hoofter i drugoplasirani mvchelle, Phosphor, agentdwib, KSPanda i fghberius. Uz to, svi sudionici tog Izazova su dobili komad opreme Take This kompleta ako ga prethodno nisu završili. Nalazi se u tvom stupcu Nagrada. Uživaj! ---- Category:News